Mutation
by Tempis Fugit
Summary: The teams powers take another leap, how can they use they're new gifts to defeat the GSA...and protect their identities as mutant from the rest of the world
1. Chapter 1

_**Mutation**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X or any of the characters, as much as I would like to, I make no profit from this or any others stories I write.

"Catch me if you can" shouted Brennan as he ran along one of Sanctuary's many corridors. One not too happy Shalimar who had caught him making a hologram of her in her underwear was pursuing him. Needless too say she was pissed off at him.

"You are so gonna wish you hadn't done that Brennan, I swear you wont get away from me like last time." The last time Brennan had done something like this, the only way he could escape was to run off in the Double Helix and stay in a hotel for three days before Shalimar promised not to kill him when he got back, the feral female was not known for her tolerance and patience.

"Brennan, Shalimar, I need you both in the lab right now, Emma is experiencing another mutation", Adams voice rang out in a loud tone through their communicator rings that everyone in Mutant X wore. 30 seconds later, Brennan and Shalimar were both in the lab with Emma, Jesse and Adam. Emma was sitting on a bed while things seemed too float on thin air around her, including Jesse.

"She's showing signs of telekinetic abilities and I don't have a clue how to stop it," said a rather breathless Adam. "I've tried everything to stop her new abilities but nothing seems to be working, even when Jesse phases or masses he can't seem to get down (Jesse was a molecular and had the ability to decrease his mass so things passed right through him, he could also increase his mass to that which made him a solid wall denser than titanium). I think his only hope is if Emma can control her power and lower him down.

"That's easy for you too say, your not the one stuck up here." Jesse exclaimed in an obviously annoyed tone.

"Don't look at me, I'm trying to get you down, just give me some time" said an exasperated Emma.

"So do you think that we will also experience changes in our powers soon?" queried a somewhat bewildered Shalimar.

"I think that is a logical deduction, the last time your powers mutated, they all happened in the space of a few hours" replied Adam.

Thump, Jesse hit the ground, and he hit it hard.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for you to fall like that, honestly" said Emma too a slightly dazed Jesse.

"I want you all to stay in your rooms until your powers have advanced to whatever stage they will advance too, when you think your powers are growing, contact me immediately" said Adam to everyone else in the room, "I'll try to guess in advance what your new powers will be and look for any possible dangers, now off you go."

It happened to Brennan first, he was sleeping in his room when he woke with a start, he felt a very large rush of adrenaline flow through him, and he felt good, really good, he got up and conjured a little bit of electricity in his hand, and tried to throw it in a beam - like he usually did when he conjured electricity, but this time…the electricity stayed in the form of a ball and catapulted across the room, causing a lot more damage than he usually could with a bolt of electrical energy. This was freaky but kind of cool at the same time.

"Adam, my powers have just mutated, they're cool, I don't need any help, it seems easy to control" said a very charged up Brennan, "I'm going to try them out on the holographic simulator"

"Fine but be very careful with them, and try not to destroy much, I heard that ban on the other side of the complex" replied a tired and sated Adam.

Shalimar was next in line, she was trying to imagine what her new gift would be, Shalimar, was a feral (which gave her a feline-like personality and inhuman strength, agility and enhanced senses). She paced about her room, waiting for it to hit her, and when it did, it wasn't anything like she thought it would be…she turned into a very large lion, a very very large and powerful lion, and just as she had turned into one, she changed right back.

"Adam, it's Shalimar, I just got my mutation, and you'll never guess what it was, I actually turned into a lion"

"That's very interesting Shalimar, I certainly wasn't expecting that one, meet Brennan on the simulator and try to get some control over this new power"

"No problem Adam, I could kick Brennan's ass before and I will completely destroy him now".

And last but certainly not least, Jesse's mutation was perhaps one of the most powerful, instead of one ability, he gained two, both very powerful. He decided to go to the simulator and get a nice relaxing workout and perhaps see Brennan and Shalimar's new abilities.

Upon reaching the simulator, he saw what looked like a ball of electricity coming towards him, he raised his hands in a defensive gesture and the ball of energy froze in mid-air, Shal and Brennan stopped their work out to see what was happening.

"Jesse, did you do that?" asked a shocked Shalimar and she came over to look at the energy ball, frozen in the air.

"I guess so, said Jesse as he stepped out of the way, in case the energy ball started to move again. Brennan was just standing there stunned; his new devastating power had been stopped in its tracks by a flick of the wrist.

"Try to unfreeze it Jesse," suggested Brennan as he walked up to the other two.

"Okay" replied Jesse, and he flicked his wrists again, but instead of the energy ball moving on its path, it blew up in the air.

"I take it that wasn't supposed to happen" said a shocked Jesse.

After 2 reviews, I'll write the next chapter…


	2. Chapter 2

_Mutation – Chapter 2_

To recap on the first chapter; the team have mutated once again and have some powerful gifts. Emma is now telekinetic, Brennan can throw balls of high voltage electricity, Shalimar can turn herself into a very large lion and Jesse can freeze time and blow things up (Jesse's powers came from Charmed and they work by slowing down or speeding up molecules, since he is a molecular and can already control his own molecules, I thought it would be cool to give him some serious offensive power)

Thank you all so much for the reviews and please keep them coming in…

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X even though I would love to do so and I make no profit from this or any other stories that I write.

After the team had showed everyone the full extent of their new gifts, Adam called them to meet him at one of the computer displays. "We have another new mutant who wants to get to a safe house soon, he thinks there are people after him, if that's true, it could be the GSA" said Adam once the team had gathered around him. "What can he do?" asked Emma who had managed to stop objects randomly floating around her. "He is a psionic with the power to hypnotize people and make them do his bidding" replied Adam, "He has set a rendezvous point so I want Emma and Jesse to go and get him, Shalimar and Brennan will be near by in case the GSA show up, the meeting point is an old warehouse in Boston, I'll send the exact co-ordinates to the Helix once your on your way". "No problem, let's get going," said Jesse, eager to get out of Sanctuary, they had all been kept in their home for a whole three days until they had all managed to properly control their powers and were all looking forward to stretching their legs.

Jesse and Emma walked into the warehouse in Eastern Boston at the designated time to find the building totally empty. "We should have guessed something like this would happen, when do any of our pick-ups ever go according to plan" Jesse said to Emma while she psionically searched the building for life. "Wait," Emma told Jesse just before he started to move out, "there are a dozen people surrounding us on all sides, and they feel particularly nasty, I think they might be GS agents". As she finished saying this, a dozen bulky men armed with what looked like electric cattle prods appeared from behind walls and abandoned machinery. "Should we call for Brennan and Shalimar?" asked Emma while Jesse examined the situation. "No, we can easily handle this, not a problem," said Jesse with a smirk. "That is what you think Mr Kilmartin" said a menacing voice and out of no-where a very mean looking man dressed in a black suit materialized out of no-where, he lifted his hand and it began to glow and eerie green colour and he threw a beam of energy at Jesse, which hit him even as he massed out and sent him flying into a wall, Jesse looked out for the count at the moment, Emma made a decision, "Brennan, Shalimar, the pick-up was a trap, there are about a dozen GS agents and Jesse is out for the count, some guy threw a beam that sent him flying even when he massed out". "Don't worry Emma, Brennan and me are only a few hundred metres from the warehouse, hold those goons of for a couple of minutes." Said an alerted Shalimar threw the communicator ring on Emma's finger, and the battle began full swing. Emma had practiced hard with her new power and could do many tricks with it, such as jumping 6 feet in the air to kick one agent in the head with a telekinetically powered kick, to the agent, it felt like a steel wall had just smacked into his head, he flew several feet in the air, dragging to agents along with him. The weird guy with the beam power aimed at her and as he fired and the bolt of energy flew towards her, she deflected it at another agent, knocking him out cold, just like it had to Jesse. Brennan and Shalimar burst in a couple of seconds later and after showing themselves to the agents, pounced on them with balls of electricity and a few claw swipes, the fight was over in seconds, and Mutant X were the clear winners. Brennan ran over to help Jesse get up, "You lazy bugger, while we fight the good fight, you lie there and do absolutely nothing, unbelievable," said Brennan in a sarcastic voice while standing with his hands on his hips pretending to be all serious, if it wasn't for the huge grin on his face, Jesse would have been fooled. "Give it a rest, it's not as if you haven't been knocked out in a fight," said Jesse in an equally sarcastic voice. The four friends regrouped and left the building, little did they know, they were being watched closely and in a dark room somewhere, a man smiled harshly as the four friends left, completely oblivious to the fact that they were on the verge of possible exposure to the non-mutant world.

Like last time, more reviews equals more chapters…


	3. Chapter 3

_Mutation – Chapter 3_

Thank you all for the reviews, this is my first story so your reviews are all really encouraging, keep them coming in and if you have any suggestions, please tell me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X even though I will someday and I make no profit from this story what so ever.

"Adam, the pick-up was a GSA trap but we're all okay, there was a powerful mutant there with the ability to throw bolts of a green energy and de-materialize, he hit Jesse pretty hard even when he was massed out," Brennan said as he gave a report to Adam via the Double Helix communications array.

"I'll check the new mutant database for someone with that ability, I want you back here as soon as possible," said Adam and he cut the communications. The Double Helix landed at Sanctuary within 30 minutes.

"So Adam, any Idea who that new mutant was?" asked Emma as they all gathered next to the computer terminal Adam was working at.

"We got one hit when I looked for that sort of power, his name is Daniel Williams and he disappeared 2 years ago, probably into a stasis pod at Genomex," Adam told them.

"So now he is on the Genomex pay roll with a whole lot of power, just great," said Shalimar.

"Yeah but I'll bet that with all of your new gifts, you will be able to beat him and anyone else who Genomex tries to let loose on you," replied Adam in an encouraging voice.

A couple of hours after they had returned, Emma was watching Proxy Blue for anything interesting when she heard something very very interesting.

"A fight at an abandoned warehouse today involving a special police unit and some powerful renegades was completely recorded on disc today and my informant says that they will bring that disk to the studio in the next couple of hours, which we will then show to everyone, sounds cool huh," said proxy but Emma was already gone.

"Adam, we have a huge problem, our fight with Genomex was apparently caught on disk and is about to be shown to Proxy Blue, who will then show it to everyone else who watches her," said a breathless Emma when she finally found Adam in the lab with everyone else. "Apparently we are a bunch of renegades that was fighting a special police unit."

"Eckhart must have had the fight recorded so that he can expose us for who and what we are and that we are a threat, he could get public and government backing for finding the children of Genomex, even the mutants in the safe house wouldn't last long," said Adam as he quickly understood what happened, "We must get that disk before Eckhart gets it to Proxy Blue, Emma and Brennan, I want you to go to Proxy Blue's studio and wait for anyone who looks like they are from Genomex. Jesse and Shalimar, I want you two to infiltrate Genomex, you have done it before and your new gifts might help, see if the disk is there and if you can fond it and destroy all traces of it." Adam said, regaining some control of the situation.

"We going, don't worry Adam, that disk will not get to Proxy Blue no matter what we have to do, " said Shalimar in a confident voice, her eyes already glowing yellow like they did when she was about to fight.

Jesse was walking through the lobby of Genomex wearing a scientist jacket and carrying some papers, trying to look like he actually belonged there, he headed to the row of lifts at the end of the lobby, looking at the menu, he saw research and development, basement. Smiling, he pressed the button and felt the lift start to go down. Shalimar walked in ten minutes later dressed in a smart jacket and trousers, she looked like a manager in an office building, she walked to a lift different from the one Jesse used and got in, she too pressed the basement button and went down to the pits of Genomex. Brennan and Emma had the proxy studios completely covered and had been sitting for a whole 2 hours waiting on any sign of action, but no-one walked in or out of the building and they were starting to get bored.

"Anything your way Brennan?" Emma asked via the comm. Rings,

"Nothing, not even workers on a lunch break," Brennan replied in a very dull and bored voice.

At that same time, Jesse was phasing through a thick wall to get into the main computer room to see if there were copies of the video on the main hard drives. He came out on the other side of the wall and brought his mass back to normal and scanned the room, the was a one computer terminal in the room with many master computers lined up against 2 walls. There were two guards at the only door leading into the room, they hadn't seen Jesse yet so before they could react, he stepped out from behind one of the master computers and froze the room, he was tempted to blow them away with his other power but that would make far to much noise and could set of alarms, so he sat down and started hacking into the computer mainframe. Shalimar was hanging to an overhead support outside Eckhart's office, waiting for him to leave, she had used her increased hearing capabilities so she knew that Eckhart was talking to someone, five minutes later, the Daniel Williams left the room with a blank expression on his face and a sling around one arm, Brennan had hit him on the shoulder with a super charged energy ball, he had gone flying across the warehouse and crashed through a wall. Ten minutes after Mr Williams had left, Eckhart still happened left his office so Shalimar decided to go in, knock him out and access his computer. She jumped from her perch and landed in a crouched stance, ready for anyone who might have heard her land. She walked up to the door and it opened for her allowing access to Eckhart's office.

Decided to leave it as a cliff-hanger for you, tell me what you think and I will write more…


	4. Chapter 4

_Mutation – Chapter 4_

Thank you for all your reviews; they are greatly appreciated

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X even though I will personally own Brennan some day, he is so hot, anyway…I do not make any profit from this story, what so ever.

Shalimar walked through the open door into Eckhart's, the office was empty, that wasn't right, she had seen Eckhart walk into it an hour ago, this was weird, but she had a mission to do, and that came first. She looked towards the desk and saw a computer terminal; she stepped towards it and Eckhart's chair turned around to face Shalimar, and in it…was Jesse, "Jesse, what the hell are you doing here, I almost had a heart attack?" said Shalimar in a shocked voice, "Waiting for you, I phased in through that wall over there and Eckhart wasn't here, he must have a second way in and out of this room, but anyway…I've found the only copy of the video and I watched it, it is clear enough to easily expose who we are and that we are no ordinary people, but it's been edited, it now looks like I was shot at it with a gun instead of an energy beam, the GSA is making it so that only we are exposed to the world. I've deleted the copy and I found two more on the central computer system, I wanted to erase their hard drives completely but it would have taken to long to break the encryption lock," Jesse replied. "That's okay, we came here to do what we had to do, so let's get to the rendezvous point and see if Brennan and Emma have found something," said Shalimar. Jesse held Shalimar's hand and stepped towards the wall, "Ladies first," said Jesse and dropping Shalimar hand, he placed his other hand on the wall and phased it so Shalimar could step through, once she was gone, he let the wall return to it's normal mass and he phased himself to pass through it.

20 minutes later, Emma was sitting in the car waiting for any sign of movement near the studio, Brennan was inside the building, trying not to be suspicious, he was looking to see if the video had been sent in an e-mail. Emma was about to give up when she saw it, a black unmarked SUV came round the corner, and the only occupant was the driver. He got out and it was only then that Emma recognized him, it was Daniel Williams, he stepped away from the car and moved towards the building, Emma quickly got out and followed him, he opened the door to the studio but she was close enough to telekinetically close it before he walked through.

"What now," thought Williams, he turned round and saw someone he had been hoping to meet for a while, Emma Delauro, one of the most powerful psionics on record, he had been hoping for a chance to battle her face to face without interruption, this was going to be fun.

He conjured a bolt of energy to hurl at her but she moved first, with a flick of the wrist, Emma sent the agent crashing against a wall, it took a couple of seconds to get up and when he did, he took a disk case out of his coat pocket, it was the disk that had the video footage that could destroy Mutant X's chance to free new mutants from a life in a stasis pod. He checked that the disk was fine and made to put it in his pocket when it was wrenched from his hand and it speeded over too Emma, floating in front of her face. She smiled like a little schoolgirl and conjured a ball of psionic energy in front of her face; she sent it at the disk where it blew up, totally decimating the disk and any evidence of Mutant X's existence.

"She will pay for that," Williams thought and with a howl of vengeance, de-materialized, he re-materialized behind her and conjured a bolt of green energy, she would suffer eternity in a stasis pod for destroying his career, he may have lost the disk, but a member of Mutant X was far more valuable than their exposure. But before he could land his blow, he was literally blown away. Emma turned around when she felt the shockwave of the explosion hit her. She had just watched Williams disappear into nothing and was wondering where he had gone, as she turned, she saw Jesse with his hands raised with Shalimar and Brennan behind him, and Emma instantly understood what had happened, Jesse had finally got a chance to use his explosive power, and it was pretty explosive, there was not even dust left from Williams body.

A couple of hours later when everyone had returned to Sanctuary, they were watching a report from Proxy Blue, she said, "No new information about the supposed battle in the abandoned warehouse and know word from my informant, I think this was all a big hoax to distract us from other issues…"

"Well once again you have proved to be stronger than the GSA, just like I said you would," Adam said with a smile on his face.

"When do we not?" asked Shalimar with a feral grin.

Well, that's the end of that story people, thank you all for your reviews and if you liked this story, then please tell me and I will write others.


End file.
